


Strategy Meeting

by writewithurheart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Inappropriate touching, Touching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Drabble Prompt: Rebelcaptain strategic planning/subtle/not-so-subtlety insisting on touching each other at all times during this process. 5 lines of dialogue or less.





	Strategy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).



Cassian knew what Jyn was doing: it was revenge pure and simple. This slow torture was her response to him leaving her alone and aroused this morning when Leia called him away to discuss strategy on Hoth, being that he was from an ice planet. Not that Fest was anything like Hoth, but the point was that he had left Jyn with the promise of more and hadn’t seen her since then. 

Truthfully, he was lucky they were on the edge of the room, hidden in shadows and behind a wall of people as Jyn’s hand moved up his thigh. Cassian feels the involuntary twitch of his muscles - and other…body parts - under her light touch. It takes all of his restraint not to outwardly react as her hand reaches its destination and cups him through his pants. 

“Captain Andor?” 

Cassian jumps and fights a groan as Jyn squeezes him and then releases, turning to face him with innocent curiosity that wouldn’t fool a child. He has to clear his throat in order to speak without growling. “Right, to fortify the defenses…” 

How he manages to brief the entire assembled group about the conditions of Hoth, Cassian will never know. Jyn refrains from any obvious groping, although her hand does slip around and into his back pocket. He should probably be thankful for that. 

When the spotlight is finally off him and back to General Ackbar, Cassian slips his own arm around Jyn’s waist and yanks her bodily into his side. His hand covers her ass as he whispers: “You know, two can play at this game.” 

“Bring it on, Andor.” 


End file.
